


Where the Golden Roses Bloom

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Character Development, Claude and Byleth are childhood best friends, F/M, Golden Deer House Leader is Lorenz, I kinda mixed some of the routes together, MercenaryClaude, Other, Slow Burn, What-If, exploring concepts that the game left out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Fate has been altered.From the moment he stepped onto Fodlan soil, he’s no longer Khalid, the crowned prince of Almyra. He’s just Claude, who joined a group of mercenaries led by Jeralt and his childhood friend, Byleth. By working with them, he'll journey across Fodlan to get a better understanding of a society that values in crests which he lacks, finding out their secrets, and whatever mysteries that are being kept.As time passes, Claude and Byleth have a fateful encounter with three students they end up saving. They are given an opportunity by the archbishop herself to become teacher and student at the academy. And getting to pick one of three houses that are being led by the future heirs of the empire, the kingdom, and the alliance. This is their chance to find their answers that lie within the Church of Serios.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Marianne von Edmund & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the people from the Claudeth Discord Server that gave me enough support to write this au. 
> 
> I also accept constructive criticsm, by the way.

From where he stood on the balcony, he gazed at the scenery far as his eyes can see. Watching the sun begin to set behind those mountains, turning the once sunny blue sky into many shades of dusk, and the stars appear above one by one. With the last remnant of sunlight, his verdant green eyes look toward the mountain over at the horizon. Becoming fixated on how the sunbeam outlines its tall peaks and ridges. 

He knows those mountains very well. Famously known as Ebren Back in his homeland; however, it's also called Fódlan Throat by the other country that was on the other side. He heard many stories from his father, his combat instructor, and mostly, his mother. About a place called Fódlan, a country divided into three territories, an empire, a holy kingdom, and an alliance, while a church oversees all the land to maintain the peace.

Once the sun has set, he'll be crossing over those mountains soon. For now, the crowned prince will get to enjoy the view of his homeland for one last time. Memorizing every street and alleys that carve through the city. Seeing every notable landmark city such as a mosque stand among the rest. Also, the terrains that formed that land like an open prairie, desserts, and coasts that are part of the kingdom he will one day rule. 

His gaze shifted downward at the railing of his balcony. Feeling the smooth stone surface with faints scratches from falcons and even young wyverns that like to perch here often. Bringing back some good memories of him coming here to look up at the stars and moon during a clear night's sky, searching for any constellation he could recognize. Then staring at the mountains that always seem to call him. It's also a nice place to cry whenever he has a bad day, after being mercilessly being picked on by...others.

The constant degrading, being viewed as insignificant, or even, an abomination. Some wanted him...

He shakes his head from thinking those awful thoughts. The young prince breathed in the cool air to ease his mind that was racing, and then, exhaling. He proceeded to do his breathing technique for a while until he felt somewhat better. Wanting to think about something other than his darkest part of his life. His mind resorted to certain memories that had been on his mind for a long time. 

Many years ago...

_A young boy runs as fast as he can. Nearly tripping and stumbling over by his own feet in the process. However, he can't slow down. Even when he feels the beating of his heart pound against ears, unable to catch a single breath that his lungs desperately need. He mustn’t stop running no matter what, or else he'll be too late._

_The long corridor feels endless. Each pillar he has passed looks identical to the last. Making him wonder if he was running in an endless loop. Until he saw the massive, double door was in sight at the other end of the hall. He pressed forward despite his legs starting to grow sore from running. But still, he kept going till he reached the massive door. Using the remainder of his strength, he forces the door to open wide enough for him to slip out. Just barely making it out, before the door slammed shut._

_From the moment he stepped out, he was nearly blinded by a bright light. It took some time for his eyes to adjust until he could see clearly. He found himself in a massive courtyard, and there was someone else, too. A girl around his age with distinguishable seafoam blue hair and cornflower blue eyes. She simply stares at him while trying to process the emotions of seeing him._

_Trying to take in deep breaths through his nose. The boy brought one foot forward until it bent awkwardly, almost collapsing to the ground in the process. But thankfully, the girl managed to catch him._

_“Khalid, are you alright?” She asked with a blank expression._

_“ I-I’m fine…” The prince simply answers. Then he looked up to her as tears sting in his eyes. “Why...why didn't you tell me you're leaving? I-I thought we’re...friends…Byleth?”_

_Despite her lack of emotion, she looked ashamed of herself, “I'm sorry, Khalid. I’m used to not saying goodbye. Also… I didn't want to make you sad.”_

_The boy sniffed, wiping his nose with his arm. Not caring if his fancy, green, and gold sleeve of his robe gets stained with tears and shots._

_“That's okay…I'm used to being sad.” He said while trying to force a smile._

_“Aren't you mad at me?” She wonders._

_“No, ” Khalid shakes his head, “You're my best friend. I just wish you could've told me at least.” Wiping off the last tear from his eyes, he continued. “You're going back to Fodlan with your father, right?”_

_“Yes, I need to go with him, but…” Her voice grew faint. Unsure what to say next until she found the right words. “I don't want to leave you_ _.” She admitted._

_He feels the same way. Khalid doesn't want to lose his only friend, but it would be selfish of him to ask her to stay. Byleth would end up losing the only family that she ever had, and he can't do that to her. It wouldn't be right even if he'll miss her so much when she is gone._

_Neither of them doesn't know what to do. They want to stay friends, but due to certain circumstances, Byleth must go somewhere far away. He doesn't understand why Byleth’s father wants to leave when his parents gave them so much support. Unless their parents are keeping something from them that they don't want them to know yet._

_“Byleth…” Khalid said her name, faintly. “Can you at least make a promise?"_

_"A promise? She looked at him curiously._

_"Yeah," He pulled out something from the pocket of his green robe with golden patterns. It appears to be a dagger in a case with a blue sheath that matches her eyes color. "I want you to have this...Also, promise me that you will never forget me."_

_The girl stared at it for a while. Until one hand reached for it slowly, grabbing from the palm of his hand. She examines the small weapon in hand, feeling its weight, and then, unsheathes the dagger to see the craftsmanship of the blade._

_"Khalid..." The blue-haired girl stared back at him._

_"Yes, Byleth?" He waited patiently for her to speak._

_"Will you remember me, when I'm gone?" She then asked him a similar promise he made._

_"I will! No matter what!" He said without thinking twice. “You're my best friend, Byleth. I don't care what others think of us. And when I get older, I'll go looking for you so we can be together again."_

_"Promise?" She repeated._

_Khalid_ _then smiles just for her, “I promise.”_

The memory faded back into his mind and now finds himself back in the present. Thinking of his first friend he ever made his chest warm. 

All these years, he never forgot about that promise he made with her. How could he? They made so many great memories together like coming up with many schemes to outsmart the enemies that wanted to harm them. Pulling elaborate pranks until they get caught by their parents. Even learning how to fight under the same combat instructor, and usually get defeated by her in a spar. He chuckled to himself that one time he tried to jump over a fire to impress her. His family was never gonna let down after that. 

Most of his childhood has been lonely. Sure he has his mother, his father, and a few favorite cousins. However, they can only do so much for him. His parents have so much responsibility of ruling a kingdom and trying their best to protect him from those who wish for his death. While his cousins aren't allowed to be close with him for their safety.

He always thought of going to be all alone until she arrived. The daughter of a well-renowned mercenary that spent a few years in Almyra. She was strange...just like him in a way. Always have a blank expression, and also this mysterious aura that intrigues him. Their first meeting was awkward since he didn't know how to interact with somebody close to his age. And yet, they managed to get along so well.

He looked up again to see all the stars blanketing the vast, dark blue sky like an ocean reflecting a thousand floating lanterns. 

“We'll be seeing each other soon, my friend." He smiled at the starry sky.

All of a sudden, he hears someone is coming from behind. He knows there was nothing to worry about because he already knows who's coming. He turns around to see a full-grown woman, his mother, Tiana. All dressed in the finest green and yellow silk, sashes, and laced veil. Her faded brown hair is braided that rests over her shoulder. There were some faint scars across her cheek and nose. 

"Have you packed everything that you needed, my son?" The grown woman asked him.

Khalid nodded at her, "Yes, maman. All packed, and ready to go." 

"Are you sure?" She questioned further.

"I don't think so-" Khalid stopped in mid-sentence when his mother pulled something behind her back. Which made him groan, as he feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Are you serious, maman!?"

His mother only grinned, as she held up an old blanket. The very same blanket he used to sleep with every night. He never went without it and used to drag it all over the place. His parents have shared stories about how they would have tricked him into letting go, so they can wash after picking up dirt and dust all day.

"You always like to sleep with it. Especially when you have your nightmare."Khalid's mother looked at the blanket fondly. 

"It used to, but I can handle those nightmares on my own," Khalid said confidently, and yet, his mother wasn't convinced by his words.

"Is that so...guess I will be keeping this to remember you by." Then she held her son’s blanket close to her heart. “But still, do you want to go to Fodlan? There is a reason why I chose your father over...them. Also, you don't possess a crest.” 

His mother has always been a secretive woman. Especially when it comes to her past. No matter how much he would ask her, his mother would always look irritated, and yet, there was a sense of sadness in her eyes. It wasn't until he finally came of age when she was ready to share her past life with him. She told him about crest before during one of their lessons. Explaining how crests are supposed to be a gift from the goddess, and those who possessive hold much power in the nobility system. Unlike his mother, he doesn't have one. Which gives him a somewhat disadvantage.

“Well, yeah. I want to know Fodlan for myself. To see and experience what is like over there.” He explained his reasoning to her. “If I could just have a better understanding… then maybe I can find a way to help both countries to break down their walls.” 

“Including seeing your friend?” Tiana hummed at the last part.

“Oh, meeting her is still the top of my list.” Khalid couldn't help but admit to that.

His mother let out a sigh, “Even after all these years, you still hold onto that dream?”

“Always,” He answered.

“The people of Fodlan, especially from the nobility are too stubborn for change. Not to mention they hold a strong belief with the church.” Tiana shared bits and details of what she knew. 

“I could at least try even if those nobles you told me about can be jackasses.” He managed to make his mother laugh, and he joined in as well.

“Good to know what you're getting yourself into. Which means all those lessons have paid off.” She said, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Now, let's go meet your father. He's waiting for you, my son." 

“Okay then,” Khalid nods.

Together they left the balcony, and into his bedroom. Khalid was the one to lock the double glass doors and shut the curtains to conceal it. He looks back to see his mother staring at the room he grew up in. Many of his belongings he won't be taking are put away somewhere safe. Some of the furniture is covered with sheets to protect them from gathering dust. Leaving the once lavish room plain and empty. 

Khalid can sense his mother was holding back her emotions. Wanting to comfort her in some way, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Which made her glance at her shoulder, holding back the tears that glimmer in her eyes, and placing her hand over his.

“To think… I thought I was ready to see you go off on your own. And yet, a part of me wishes for you to stay.” Tiana admitted, tearfully.

“Maman,” Khalid made a reassuring look, “I promise I'll come back someday. Once I got to see what your homeland is like. You'll see that I can achieve things on my own that will make you and baba proud.” He hopes his words will ease her emotions she is going through right now.

“We’re always proud of you...even though we can be stubborn on expressing it.” Tiana blinks hard to hold back the tears, but some escape from the corner of her eyes. “You are our son, my little mischievous fawn….The day you were born... was the happiest day of our life.” Her lips quiver, uncontrollably. 

“I'll always be your son even from afar.” He pulls her in a tight embrace, as she begins to sob. 

Stroking her back as she weeps in his arms. Despite being a woman who was strong enough to leave her homeland and family behind, so she can be with the love of her life. Able to stand against those who wanted her dead all because she from a land that they despise. And then, becoming a warrior queen that is willing to fight anybody to prove a point, even fighting his combat instructor in a fistfight. She is still a mother who is not ready to let go of her only son yet. 

After a good while, Tianna pulled herself together. Wiping off any tears stains with a silk handkerchief she just pulled out. While he tries to make sure if she is feeling okay. His mother reassured him that she was fine, and must go meet with his father at the courtyard. 

It didn't take them long to get to one place than another. The guards that stood beside the massive double door, opening up for them, and they stepped outside into the royal courtyard. Standing in the middle, there was his father, Baha, a bulky man with slightly wavy hair that passes the base of his neck, thick sideburns that form his beard, and deep brown eyes. Wearing a simple green robe and sash for this evening.

There was also Nader, his training instructor, stood next to each other. All the while holding onto the reins of his chosen wyvern that had been saddled up for him. Khalid walks up to him, while his mother stays behind. The grown man covered in battle scars stares at him. Then place both hands on his shoulders.

Strangely, his father's hands felt heavy. 

“So...you're ready to go, huh?” The older man asked.

“Ready I'll ever be, baba.” Khalid said with a confident smirk on his face. 

A proud, and yet, a sad smile formed on his face, “I pray that the winds may guide you and the stars watch over you. Until then, we all wait for your return.” He made a small prayer to him. Before he can react, his father pulls him in an embrace and patted his back. Embarrassing it may be, he appreciates the effort his father is putting in. “Know that I am always proud of having you as my son. The world may seem against you…but no matter what happens, you should never give in.” His father whispered in his ear. “Also try not to get yourself into too much trouble, boy. Especially with the Eisner and their men.” 

“Okay, baba. I'll at least try not to do that. ”Khalid couldn't help, but laugh at the last part. Then he realized that he’s still in his father’s arms, he did attempt to pull himself away from him. “Um...you can let go of me now.”

“In a little,” He said, hugging him for a few more seconds. Khalid was about to say something else until he felt something being put inside his pocket. He wasn't sure what it was, but by the look of his father, he made a subtle wink that no one else would see. “Just in case if you need it.” That's all he said, as he went to his mother's side. 

Before he can get an answer from him, Nader walks up to him and hands over the reins to him. “Well, kiddo. Guess this is goodbye for now.” He said, “Make sure not to get yourself too much trouble, or I'll have to come to pick you up.”

“Yeah, yeah, heard it a million times already.” Khalid almost rolled his eyes at him. 

“I'm just making sure!” Nader let a hearty laugh. “Also don't you worry about Iman and Omar. I'll take good care of them while you're gone.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” He said as he placed one foot in the stirrup, then hoisted himself up to get on the saddle. Grabbing hold of the reins, he made his wyvern move in certain directions. The wyvern did shake a little by a sudden passenger on their back, but Claude managed to calm him down by scratching under their chin. Glancing over to his sides, Nader, Baha, and Tiana gather around him. “Well, this is goodbye now.”

“Good luck on your journey.” Baha held onto his wife tight. “I know you will find what you are looking for.”

“Please be safe, my son,” Tiana said, tearfully while she was in her husband’s arms. 

“I will,” Claude made one last reassuring smile for them. Hoping it will put their minds at ease. “I love you, maman, baba.” He waved to them a goodbye.

With one gentle kick on the wyvern’s flanks, their wings spread wide open and flap them to lift from the ground. Creating small clouds of dust as they fly up into the starry night sky. High enough where he can no longer see the land below, only the endless sky. By following the constellations, it helped him guide through the dark where he needed to go. Halfway through his flight, he did rest up for an hour or so, at least giving his wyvern some time to rest until they fly again. 

Soon enough, by the time he reached toward the mountains. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. He was close, but still, he needed to be careful. There is a station that his mother warned him about. It's called Fodlan Locket, where they defend the border between the two countries. Thankfully, he knew where he needed to go. Thanks to certain instructions that were given to him when he first received the map. Managing to avoid getting caught by them with no problem at all.

Even if he is only at the edge of the border, he's finally here. Fódlan, at long last. He continued to fly on his wyvern for a little while longer. Until he spotted a large camp down below. Khalid made his wyvern fly down at least close enough to see two notable figures standing by a makeshift flagpole with a green flag that has a crescent moon symbol on it.

Khalid instantly recognizes those people. He has landed with his wyvern on the ground, not far from the two people and their campsite. One them, a young woman began to walk toward him, as he got off from the saddle. From the moment their eyes locked each other. Khalid was awestruck to see her after all these years being apart. 

“Khalid?” She asked for his name.

“Yeah, it's me, Byleth-” Before he could finish speaking, all of a sudden, her arms now wrap his body. Pulling him into a tight, but warm embrace. 

It happened so unexpectedly that his mind is going haywire. Even his own heart was beating rapidly, he was afraid it might break out from his chest. He wasn't sure what to do for a moment. 

“You remember me… just like you promise.” She said with a bit of emotion. 

“I can never forget you or our promise.” He said as he hugged her back. 

The two of them stay like this for a while. Until he heard a dry cough grabbing both of their attention. They let go and turned their heads to see Byleth’s father standing there the whole time. Which made Khalid extremely nervous since he knew how protective Jeralt can be sometimes. 

“Good to see you again, kid,” Jeralt said, as he walked up to them. “Hope your flight was pleasant.” 

“Yeah, it was a nice flight.” Khalid managed to say as he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.

“That’s good to know.” He said, “Let hope you have what it takes to be a mercenary in my group, Khalid?”

“Oh, yeah...about that.” He decided it was the best time to bring it up. “I can't be called Khalid anymore.” 

Byleth looked at him. Despite the lack of emotions, she has always struggled with since childhood. Her eyes managed to show she was confused and wondering what can mean by what he says just now.

“Is that so? Then tell us your new name then.” Jeralt asked him. 

“It's Claude now.” He answered. “Just...Claude.” 


	2. A Different Encounter

_Specks of glowing green lights float aimlessly around in an empty, dark place that seems endless from her perspective. She can also hear strange chants echoing in the distance. Forming some kind of melody that sounded oddly familiar. However, she can't recall where she heard it. As she looked around, the only thing she could find in the dark was a long stairway where a throne made from stone rested on top. By narrowing her eyes, she was able to catch a glimpse of a strange little girl sleeping on it._

_From the moment she saw the sleeping girl, Byleth could already tell this place was a dream. A dream she had many times before for as long as she can remember. She doesn't know why she kept having the same dream. All she knew began ever since she was a child._

_Byleth starred up where the little girl was resting. Noticing the green-haired girl stir in her sleep until her eyes flutter open, holding up her hand to her mouth as she yawns. Rubbing her eye a bit until she finally notices her from where she sat._

_"Oh my," She started to speak with her, "What could've brought you here?" She asked while yawning one last time. The older woman stood there quietly. Unsure how to answer the strange girl with green eyes, and oddly pointing ear. "Mhmm...I have never seen any like you before. Tell me who you are, anyway?"_

_"Byleth," She answered._

_"So that's your name, is it? I must admit the sound of human names is something I'm not too acostume to.” The strange girl explained to her. “Now tell me, on what day and moon you were born under. " She asked another question._

_Truth to be told, Byleth doesn't know her date of birth. Not even her own father knows her actual birthday is. She would sometimes just pick a random day to celebrate with her father and friend. While it didn't matter that much, she still needed to think up an answer._

"The sixteenth… of Horsebow Moon." She came up with a random date.

_The girl hummed thoughtfully, "Something tells me that is not right, but for some reason, I might also be born on that same date of birth like you." She added in. Byleth wasn't sure what she meant by that. But before she can get any answers, the strange girl on the throne begins to grow tired again."Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap..." She yawns, as she rests her head on her skinny arm. "It almost....time to...begin." Finally, she closes her eyes._

_Byleth tries to ask what she means by all that. However, everything starts to fade into white…_

"Hey, you awake, friend?" A familiar voice rang out.

Blinking a few times, her vision started to clear up, and was able to see who was speaking to her. Standing by the bed, there was a young man with bronze-like skin and vibrant green eyes. He wore a short, green vest with golden trimming, and a white shirt underneath. Also, a pair of tan-colored pants tucked in his laced boots. Along with brown leather armed-guards, and a small, yellow, and dusty purple sash wrapped around his forehead. While the curls of his brown hair sprouted out, and a single braid rested on the left side of his face.

"Claude...is that you?" She asked.

"Yup, it's me alright." He answered back her. "Are you feeling okay, Byleth?"

“I'm fine,” She rubbed her forehead, as she got up from the bed. "It was the dream, again." 

“Really? This must be like the fourth time this month.” A look of concern formed on his face. "Did something happen this time?" 

After a year of working together, Claude is well aware of her strange dream. Him, and her father, are the only one she's able to talk about it.

"The girl talked to me."She revealed. 

“She did?” Claude looked at her curiously. "What did she say?" 

“I remember she was asking me who I am and my date of birth.” She recollects her experience in her dream with him. "Then she said something about 'Time to begin,' but what does that even mean?" Byleth ponders over those words that still echo in her memory.

"Huh, that does sound strange... ‘Beginning of what’?" He began to scratch his head.

"Hey, you two." Someone called out to them. Both of them turned around to see it was Byleth's father, Jeralt. "What‘s the hold-up. I told you to get Byleth and tell her that we're heading off to our next job in kingdom territory."

"Whoops, slip my mind." Claude laughs, nervously. 

Jeralt narrowed his eyes at him, "Anyways, I already got your stuff packed up, and your mount is itching to take off already." He brought up."Is there something else that you need to do?"

Byleth shakes her head, "No, nothing in particular."

"In that case. Let's get going already." Jeralt is already heading out the door.

"Sure thing, boss," Claude answered, as well.

Once they went outside, most of Jeralt's mercenaries are still doing last-minute preparation before they head out to their next job. While Byleth followed Claude to find his mount among the group. It took them a while until they spotted a large, female wyvern with dark brown scales that almost blended in the background. If it weren't for her glowing, golden eyes they wouldn't have found her at all.

From the moment Claude’s wyvern made eye contact with them, she let out a roar that could've woke the entire village.

“Shhh, girl. You don't have to be so loud.” He hushed her from making any more sounds. “And I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm here now," Claude said apologetically, as scratches under the wyvern's chin. Giving her the affections she wanted. He glanced back to her, and grinned."Want to fly with me this time, friend? There is enough room for both of us."He made an offer. 

Byleth only nodded in response. He first got on the wyvern’s saddle and then helped her as well. They waited for a moment until Jeralt gave them the signal that they’re going now. Claude gently taps his heel against the wyvern's flank and then flies up high above the trees.

"Try not to fly ahead of us like last time!" Jeralt shouted at them.

"We won't!" Claude yelled back while Byleth hung on tight. 

After reassuring her father that they won't stray away from them, Claude made sure to fly at a steady pace so they wouldn't leave Jeralt's group behind. From this height, Byleth can the sun slowly rise while the night sky begins to fade away along with its stars and moon. It will be some time for the dawn to appear, but they still managed to navigate through the woods at this hour.

Looking back at Remire Village to see it one last time, she then notices something in the distance. A bright, yellowish-orange glow not far from direction to Remire. The strange light was fading but then brightened up like a reigniting flame. Along with faint sounds being carried by the wind.

There was this growing suspicion that was telling her that she needed to go there, or else. Byleth then shook Claude’s shoulder to get his attention. 

"What is it, Byleth?" He asked.

"We need to go there." Byleth pointed at a nearby clearing.

"Huh, why?"

“Something is happening, and it's close to Remaire Village.” She mentioned the place they stayed in. “You have to trust me in this.” That all she needed to say.

“Okay then,” Claude pulled back the reins to make his wyvern turn to a different direction that Byleth had shown him. 

Byleth can hear shouting coming from Jeralt. But this time, she chose to ignore her father. As they reach the clearing, sadly, her suspicions are proven to be correct. She can already hear battle-cries breaking the peaceful silence of the night. 

A fight must have broken out just outside of Remaire Village. 

“Huh? What on earth is going over there?” Claude wonders as they got closer.

“Take us down there,” She pointed down in the woods. 

“Sure thing,” He did what he was told to do, and made his wyvern fly down.

After they landed on the forest ground, Claude and Byleth got off the wyvern together. And carefully, they sneak to the edge of the forest. Trying not to step on anything that could give off any sounds. Then take cover behind a tree, and look over it, where they can see many people armed with weapons from a safe distance.

“Bandits,” Byleth observes the entire area to see how many there are. Some stood by a nearby watchtower, others were in the open, and some hid among the trees. “There must be at least six or seven of them.” She noted.

Claude then pointed at somewhere, “And we got another problem.”

Following where his finger is pointing, she sees three teenagers are surrounded by bandits and thieves. One of which is a girl with white hair, dressed in a black and red uniform. The other two are males, each wearing black uniforms as well, but one of them has blue, and the other has yellow. The way that they are dressed, Byleth figured they could be students that were being targeted by some bandits. 

Each of them is trying to fight off as much as they can. The girl in red uniform stood her ground, only taking steps forward to use her axe whenever a bandit got close to her. By her side is the young man wielding a lance, who fought ferociously and terrifying to say at least. Meanwhile, the last student with oddly, purple hair was casting fire spells to keep the bandits away from him. Despite how well they are fighting, Byleth can already tell they're growing tired by the seconds. If more bandits keep coming at them, and they won't last any longer.

Byleth turned to her partner, “Distract them.”

“You got it, my friend.” He smirks, as he pulls out his bow.

Once an arrow is placed, he pulls back the string and lets it fly. Wisping past the trees until hitting one of the targets straight in the leg. Creating a perfect distraction, as the bandit wail in agony. While the rest become confused about what just happened. 

“Who dares go against Kostas and my men!” The leader of the bandits demanded. 

Using this opportunity, Byleth runs out from the woods while pulling out a steel sword from its sheath. Striking down at least two bandits that were about to attack the three students. 

Once it was taken care of, Byleth looked back at them. “Are you alright?” She questioned. “Any of you are injured?”

Each of them looks stunned by her sudden appearance. Before one of them could respond, another bandit came out from a nearby woods. Byleth got her sword ready until he was struck by an arrow in the back, and fell to the ground with a dying gasp. She glances to see Claude is now out in the open without his wyvern. 

“Don't worry, I got that one.” He reassures us he walks up to them. “Are any of them hurt?” He then looked at the three students that were behind her.

“I don't think so, but they just look exhausted.” She answers back. 

The three of them look rather relieved, after fighting on their own for an unknown period of time. However, it was soon cut short as more bandits appeared. Claude and Byleth ready their weapon to defend the tired students from the enemies.

“You three should get out of here.” She told them

Surprisingly, none of the students ran off. Instead they all gather behind her and Claude, each in position for the impending fight they will face. 

“I can handle a few more.” The white-haired answer determinedly. 

“Those fiends will pay for attacking us.” As he held his lance tightly causing it to creak. “I won't allow you two face them alone.” 

“I must say...thank you for coming to our aid. You'll be rewarded for your endeavors, I'll make sure of that.” As for the last one, he was able to cast small wind and ice spells from the palm of his hand.

Byleth wasn't sure what to think of this, but once she glanced at Claude. The only response he could make was a quick nod that they should let them fight beside them. 

“Is that's what you want. Then follow our lead and stay close to each other.” Byleth gave a simple order for them to follow.

The leader of the group, Kostas, stood behind his men. Fuming in pure anger for what they did earlier.

“You will pay for going against me!” The bandit leader yelled.

Claude made a tsking sound, “Tough talk coming from a full-grown man picking on a couple of teenagers!” He berated which only made the opponent angrier. “Guess nobody has taught how to pick on somebody your size. Unless you can't handle anybody at all.” He said, smugly. 

That last remark finally made Kostas snap. He just charged at them without thinking straight. While his rest are confused about what to do. Taking advantage of the situation at hand, Byleth went straight for the leader while Claude and the other three joined in the attack.

Being fueled with anger, Kostas attacks are sloppy and easier to dodge. Which gives her a big opportunity to knock him down to the ground hard. Resulting in him to be in a daze. Before she got the chance to finish him off, one of his men caught her in surprise as he swung an axe at her. Luckily, she got out of the way before she got struck. Her opponent tried to corner against a nearby tree; however, she took a chance to thrust her steel sword at him. Aiming in his abdomen and stabbing him without blinking an eye, as he fell dead to the ground. 

At this moment, she decides to check on the rest of how they are doing. In the distance, Byleth can see Claude fighting alongside the purple-haired teen. Each taking down the enemies that are far away from them with arrows and magic spells. Also scaring off any possible reinforcement hiding in woods. Not far from where she stood, Byleth spotted the other students as they fend off their opponents. The young man thrust his lance at one of the bandits, managing to successfully land an attack, but his lance broke once it pulled back. While the girl in red threw her axe and managed to land a powerful hit on the other.

Just when she thinks it’s all over, Byleth hears a rageful shout and sees Kostas charging at the two defenseless students. There was no time to warn them, nor they're able to get away. One thing led to another, and the blonde-haired got in front of his companion. While the white-haired girl was shocked by his sudden action. Just as Kostas was about to attack, Byleth ran up and pushed them out of the way. 

“Byleth!!!” Claude crying out for her was the last thing she heard. 

Then everything seems to slow down, as the axe is about to strike her down. And the next thing I know, everything went suddenly dark…

_“What were you thinking!?” Byleth turned to look up at the throne, seeing the girl glaring down at her and gripping on the armrest. “Jumping in front of an axe like that! It's like you're trying to get me killed you fool!”_

_“You're awake..?” It was the first thing she said._

_The green-haired girl groaned, “Is that the way you're going to thanks me for stopping time itself? If it weren't for me that axe would have been embedded into your back, and surely, you'll die.” She didn't spare any details on what was about to happen to her.“Honestly, what did you expect when you did that kind of stunt just to save those two?”_

_“How did you manage to stop time?” She then asked._

_“I…” All of sudden, she stops to think for a second. Creating an awkward silence in this strange void. “Huh, it just came to me. Almost like I have used this kind of power before. And yet, I can't recall how I got this ability.” Then shake her head, and silently groan to herself. “Well, there is no time to dwell in that. Right now, we need to figure out our current predicament that you got us into.”_

_“Can you make time unstopped?” She asked._

_“I can, but if we do that right now. Then your fate will be sealed by that axe embedded into your back,” she explained. “I'm sure you don't want to die that way, don't you?”_

_‘No, I don't.” She shakes her head. “Is there any way that you can reverse it?”_

_“Mhmm,” She thought for a moment, “As a matter of fact, yes. I can turn back the hand of time, so you can do it all over again.”_

_“You can do that for me?” She asked, once again._

_“Indeed, I can.” The green-haired girl nods. “Far enough that you can come up with a better strategy rather than doing that stunt again.”_

_Byleth feels relieved from what she said. That she will get a chance to avoid gruesome ends. While she does not fear death, she doesn't want to leave her father and Claude so soon._

_“Thank you,” Byleth said, gratefully._

_“Well, took you a while to say that, but I'll take it.” The small girl smiled down at her. “Also for now on, I'll be guiding you along the way. Just make sure that you can manage using this kind of power.” She said, as she got from her throne and clapped her hand together. “You can call me Sothis, but am I also known as the ‘Beginning’.” She revealed._

_“Sothis…” Byleth said, silently._

_“Huh? Funny, I just suddenly remembered my name.” Sothis realized after revealing her name. “But for now, you must go and save those two once again. I'm sure you know what to do next time.”_

_Byleth stands and watches, as Sothis gestures her hand to summon a golden glyph that shone brightly in the dark. Then the next thing she knew, everything she sees begins to warp back until she no longer sees Sothis…_

All of a sudden, she found herself in a familiar scenery.

She is back in the clearing where she and Claude arrived, then finding three students that needed their help. This time, Byleth turned her attention to Kostas, as he got back up from the ground after he recovered his dazed. Just like last time, he chose to go after the female student while her classmate tried to protect her.

Knowing full well what would happen, Byleth quickly got in front of them and pulled out her steel sword. Just as he was about to bring down his axe, Byleth blocked his attack and used her strength to force him back. Resulting in him falling to the ground once again. Byleth looks back at the two students and both are shaken, but other than that, they're fine. 

“Byleth!” Claude runs up to her while the other person tries to catch up to him. “Thank gods, you're alright! I thought you're going to-”

“I'm fine,” She said before he could finish. “There is no reason to worry.”

Then she narrowed her gaze at the Kostas and his remaining men. Despite their losses, Kostas was ready to command his group to attack. Byleth ready herself, but then, bursting out the woods she sees Jeralt along with his mercenaries and Claude’s wyvern flying beside him. Their sudden appearance managed to scare off Kostas and his bandits, scattering them like vermin back to a nearby forest.

“Father?” Byleth tilted her head. “How did you manage to find us?”

Jeralt got off his horse, and stood beside the massive wyvern, “Your friend’s wyvern led us here.” He patted her scaly neck as her reward. “By the look of it, you two handle the situation well without the rest of us.”

“We did,” She simply answered. 

“Glad that you managed to find us. I hope Onyx didn't cause too many problems.” Claude grinned proudly at his wyvern.“Can you believe those guys think they can pick on some students?” He motioned his thumb to the students in the background.

“Students?” Jeralt looks over them to see where they are. “Wait...those uniforms. It can't be-” His eyes slightly widened. 

Byleth and Claude stare at him in confusion. Just when one of them ready asked for answers. A group of knights suddenly appear not far from them.

“Don't worry! The Knights of Serios are here to help-hey, where did they go?” The leader looked around the area until he saw them. “Wait...Captain Jeralt! Is that you?” 

“Oh no…” Jeralt said dreadfully, as the leader of the knight ran up to him.

Byleth and Claude begin to wonder who these knights are? Also, do they know about Jeralt and calling him captain? All of this is happening, and it's barely dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposes to be way longer, but decide to split them apart because I couldn't handle it. Probably for best, and I'll use it for next chapter that will be focusing on Claude perspective.
> 
> Thanks you all so much for supporting this au.
> 
> Ps: Just to let you guys should know, Claude's wyvern named is Onyx.


	3. Three Leaders and An Archbishop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went longer than expected.
> 
> Ps: Sorry if some missed some mistakes, or part of this get confusing. Please let me know if there are part that need to fixed.

Claude didn't know what else to expect from all this. One thing just leads to another within a matter of minutes, or maybe shorter than that. All he can do is watch as it unfolds with Byleth by his side. 

The armored knight with a funny mustache came running to Jeralt, looking all excited of seeing him."I can't believe it! It's you!” He said, joyfully. “It's me, Alois!”

“Yes, Alois. I still know who you are.” Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. 

“It's been so many years since you disappeared,” Alois revealed which piqued Claude's interest. Thinking he'll get to learn something new; however, Alois didn't go any further than that.“Oh, who are these two?” He soon asked from the moment he saw them. 

“That's just my daughter, Byleth. While she may not look like me, she mostly takes after her mother.” Jeralt said, specifically. “Oh, and that her little friend, Claude.” His little comment prompted Claude to glare at him. 

“So you’re Jeralt’s daughter, huh?” Alois begins to ask her now.

“Yes,” She answered straightly.

“Haha! She got your mannerism.” Alois boisterously laughed. “And you, I must say you're lucky to work alongside the captain as I did in the past.” He was now speaking with Claude. 

“Is that so? I never knew that before.” Claude gazed shifted at Jeralt, suspicious. 

Working alongside Jeralt for a year has taught him many things. However, it seems Jeralt has been keeping some secrets. Not only from him but also from his daughter, too. Sure, he knows better not to pry on other people's secrets. He can understand that, but still, it would've been a nice knowledge to know. 

“Anyway, we should be heading off now. Good to see you're doing fine on your own.” Jeralt turned around from him and began to walk toward his horse. "Byleth, Claude, let's get going." He whispered out through his teeth. 

“Oh, I see, well it was nice-hold on second!” Alois stops him from walking away. 

Jeralt mumbled something on the line of, “Give me a break…” 

“Why don't you come back with us to the monastery. I'm sure Lady Rhea will reward you greatly for saving the house leaders from those thieves.” The captain of the knight brought an offering on the spot. 

"Rhea, as in the archbishop Rhea?" Claude asked just to make sure if what he heard was right. 

"Certainly! Jeralt was once a close friend with Rhea. I bet she'll be happy to see him again." 

Once again, another revelation that made some gears turn in Claude's head. He heard about the archbishop that goes by the name of Rhea. Supposedly she's in charge of the central church and maintaining the peace of all three territories for all these years. To think Jeralt once had a close relationship with the archbishop is almost unbelievable. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of strange coincidence or fate.

However, it brings up the question of what happened? What made Jeralt choose the life of a mercenary, and leave the church? 

Jeralt shakes his head, “That is nice and all, but we have a job in-"

Just when the former captain turned it down, Claude decided that he'll take this matter into his own hands, “I think that it's a great idea!” He spoke up that made all eyes on him except Jeralt, who just glared at him. "Think about it...The reward would be beneficial for the group in the long run. Don’t ya think so, Byleth?” He secretly winks at her. 

Thankfully, she went along with him, “I think so too, Claude.” She agreed. “It would benefit us very much.” 

Now that they put Jeralt on the spot, Claude tries to hold back a smirk. Knowing that this plan will work since convincing him wasn't that hard. Especially with Byleth on his side to add more weight to Jeralt's decisions. 

Jeralt let out a deep sigh, dragging one hand down his face. “Fine, we'll go with you.” 

“Excellent!” Alois was delighted.

As those two are busy catching up on all the years they missed with each other, Claude starts rubbing the side of his head. "Ho, boy. Where do I even begin? To think that Jeralt has a connection with the Church of Serios is something." He expressed his thoughts to her."By any chance you know any of this, friend-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed something off about Byleth. 

Even though she hardly expresses any kind of emotions, something about her eyes tells him that she is deep in thought. He was about to ask her if she's alright until three of the students they rescued circled her. Leaving him out of the circle that they formed. 

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skills against those bandits have turned the tides of battle.” The female student expressed her gratitude to Byleth.

“There are no words I can describe for saving Edelgard and me from those bandits. Truly, I'm in your debt.” The blonde-haired young man said gratefully. 

“Indeed,” The last student nodded along, “Your valiant actions have saved the lives of the most notable heirs in all of Fódlan.”

“Heirs?” Byleth glances at Claude and looks interested in the mentioned...

“Mhmm? You do realize that these two are none other than Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crowned prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. While this is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, the imperial princess of the Adestria Empire.” The purple-haired student motioning his hand to introduce fellow house leaders. Which made Byleth and Claude surprised by the revelation, thinking they were just ordinary students that got into a bad situation. “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, the next leader of the Lecister Alliance.” He finally introduced himself.

“Gloucester?” Claude perked up.

“Ah, you know who I am then?” Lorenz made a pompous smile.

“Gloucester….Gloucester…” He repeated, as he stroked his chin. While everybody is waiting on him whether he knows it or not. “Yeah, I never heard of you before.” He shrugged.

“I beg your pardon?” Lorenz was taken aback by his response. 

Before he got the chance to say anything else, Edelgard began to ask again, “Anyways...To think you're the daughter of Captain Jeralt? If I'm not mistaken.” 

“I didn't know he used to be captain of anything,” Byleth admitted.

“Really? Most of Fódlan have heard stories about your father being one of the greatest knights that the church ever had. Some would even call him the Blade Breaker for his incredible skills in battle." Edelgard explained Jeralt's notoriety that neither of them knew. Which only pile up the many questions inside of Claude's head. "It seems you too have shown great skills when fighting those bandits off." She said while focusing mostly on Byleth. 

“I heard stories of him as well. My father has told me about his experience when he got a chance to fight along with Jeralt in one of the monthly missions as a student.” Lorenz added in.

“Truly your skills have shown me I have so much to learn.” Dimitri followed up with his comment.

“Which is why I must ask you to come back to the Adestria Empire. Your set of skills can provide a great asset to my-”

“Halt, Edelgard. Allow me to finish my proposition.” Dimitri decided to interrupt her.“Faerghus is in dire need of people with exceptional skills like yourself. Please consider joining the kingdom.”

“Now, now, you two. I think the alliance should have someone like Ms.Byleth on their side.” Unfortunately, Lorenz also joins in their current discussion. “Even though there is no issue at the moment, still your ability we'll help greatly to the people from nobility and commoners alike. I'll make sure to share your heroism and get notoriety within the alliance like your father before you.” 

Edelgard’s eyes narrow while Dimitri shakes his head at Lorenz. 

"Still, I like to know where your allegiance lies if you have to choose between the three of us." Edelgard dropped a big question onto her.

"Um..." Byleth looked down at her feet. 

Sensing his friend being put in an uncomfortable position, Claude decided to intervene, “Now hold on a second! Give my friend a break why don't ya. You just meant her and trying to get her on your side without getting to know her. Shame on all of you.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

His remark got them all stuttering when they realized what they did. He sneaks a glance at Byleth to see her some sort of relief. 

“Forgive me, I didn't mean to put you through that.” Lorenz was the first to apologize.

“It was foolish of me to not consider your feelings beforehand. And you...are?” Out of all of them, Dimitri was the first to ask for his name.

“It’s Claude. That's all you need to know, your princeliness.” He revealed his name to the prince, then he bowed down not too seriously. 

“Claude, huh? By the look of it, you too work with Jeralt and his daughter.” Edelgard now questioning him, too. 

“Took you long enough, princess. And matters Byleth and I go way back since childhood.” Claude said with pride. “Am I right, friend?” 

Byleth only hinted at a smile, as her response to him. 

Edelgard pursed her lip, “Is that so? Where did you first-” 

Before Edelgard could finish, Alois suddenly came up to them.

“Alright, enough with the small talks. It's time to head back to the monastery.” Alois announced at the perfect timing. 

“Of course, Alois.” Lorenz complied with Alois’s order. “May we continue this conversation another time then.”

As the young nobleman went with the knight, the other remaining house leaders gazed still linger on Byleth until they left. While Claude and Byleth remain behind for a little while longer. 

“Man, those three are an interesting bunch, don't ya think?” Claude asks as he crosses his arms behind his head. 

“Yes, they are.” Byleth agreed.

"But still, who could've thought that we just saved the future leaders of Fódlan." Claude then moved his arm while leaving one hand to rest on his head. Thinking about the whole situation that transpired just this morning. "Usually I don't believe in these kinds of stuff, but it must be fate that we encountered them. And now, we're going to meet with Rhea. I wonder what will happen next?" He couldn't help but wonder about the many possibilities that are now open to them. 

"Who knows, I'm just glad we're all still here." That all she can say to him 

"Yeah, you're right." Claude couldn't agree more. Then he looks up at the sky, seeing the dark shade of blues along with its stars and crescent moon are already gone. And now, a soft blue blanketed the sky with a yellow, glowing sun on the horizon. While the summer breeze brought some warmth, after one cold night. "Something tells me this could lead us to brand new dawn. Not just for us, but all of Fodlan and beyond." He whispered out that only Byleth could hear. "Anyways let's get going before your father starts yelling at us in this lovely morning.” With that said, Claude and Byleth heading toward the large group.

They all journey together on foot this time. Jeralt, Alois, and their group are ahead of them. While Claude and Byleth walk alongside the three students from behind. Claude made a few sneaking glances at Lorenz, Dimitri, and Edelgard. Thinking back of their interaction they have with them from earlier. Which gave him a better insight into the three heirs. 

Edelgard, the imperial princess, a refined woman, but she always seems to evaluate Byleth with certain questions. Almost like she is evaluating her for certain qualities. While Dimitri is sincere, and yet, there is something off about him. That smile on his face is more like a mask that hides a looming shadow behind his eyes. He still hasn't forgotten the way he fought so brutally against those bandits, and how he almost sacrificed his own life for his classmate without a second thought. 

Then there is Lorenz, the son of Count Gloucester. He heard plenty of stories from his mother about the count. A prideful noble who thinks he's above everybody else because of his status and putting up an act to hide away his true intentions. If Lorenz is anything like his father, he's nailed down the part of showing off his fancy title. However, it is too soon to judge someone based on their father. He may be snobbish, but he does take consideration of others.

"This must be the first time being in the monastery. I'd be happy to show you around." Dimitri made an offering.

"The officer's academy has all sorts of people from all around Fódlan. Gather in one place, so we can learn for the betterment for our respective territories." Lorenz gave a brief explanation. 

"If you can have the means to provide the church with hefty donations, and dedicate yourself to their teaching. Only then they will accept you." Edelgard dropped that little detail. 

Out of the three house leaders, Edelgard seemed the most indifferent about the church. Claude has suspected her from the moment he meant. Even Byleth seems to notice it as well by the way she focuses on her. As if she senses something from this girl that he's yet to figure out. Claude wanted to ask Edelgard more about her thoughts on the Garreng Mach Monastery. But soon enough, they reach the end of the forest. 

Claude is in awe to see how massive Garreng Mach Monastery is. Nearly taking over the entire base of a mountain. There are so many buildings that can be seen from where he stood. He remains quiet throughout the rest of the journey until they reach one of the entrances. When they first arrived, Alois dispatched his men and made the three houses leader go be with their fellow housemates. 

Leaving him, Jeralt, and Byleth alone at the entrance. Claude took the time to observe the place, seeing many kinds of students roaming around the area. Along with some members of the church, knights, and other kinds of faculties. He soon notices that Jeralt and Byleth were staring upward.

By following their gaze, he sees a balcony where a strange woman dressed all in a white, blue, and gold dress. The most striking feature was her winter green-colored hair that looked glowing by the sun rays. Despite her saintly appearance, there's something off about her. Especially the way she mostly stares at Byleth. It's unsettling to say at least.

"Rhea is here," Jeralt spoke. 

'So, that's Rhea, huh?' He thought to himself. Claude wasn't expecting to see her already. When she finally made eye contact with him, there was a sudden change of expression. The soft smile on her face shifted into a straight line, and her eyes seemed to judge him. Wondering who could he be standing beside her former captain and his daughter, so it seems. 

Sooner than expected, Alois came back and told them that they are allowed to see the archbishop. He told them where to go while he'd make sure to order his men to take care of the rest of Jeralt's mercenaries and Claude's wyvern for the time being. They arrived at a massive chamber where the archbishop resides.

There she stood with another person, a man with oddly green hair and dressed mostly in blue attire decorated with golden patterns.

“Jeralt," Rhea started, "It's good to see you, my old friend." She then made a soft smile.

"Yeah, by the look of it, you haven't changed one bit." Jeralt expressed vaguely. Then he glances at the other man who was standing next to Rhea. "And who's this?"

"Allow me'm introduce myself." The green-haired man decided to speak for himself. "I am Seteth, the current second-in-command of the archbishop. I was told you were one of the best knights until your sudden...disappearance." Seteth looked at them with some suspicion in his eyes. 

"If you really want to know why I left, I just needed some time for myself and rethink my life." Jeralt gave his reasoning. And yet, it may not be the full extent of his truth. For now, Claude decided to hold onto that question for another time. 

"Is that so? I hope you managed to find what you are looking for." Rhea seemed to understand him. "You two must be the ones who save the students from those bandits if I'm not mistaken?" Rhea questioned them both. 

"Yes, it was us," Byleth responded while Claude only nodded his head as he answered.

"You both show impressive skills, but mostly from your child." The way that Rhea refers to Byleth has caused Jeralt to tense up all of a sudden. "You took charge of guiding your companion and the students into battle. Which is why I'm offering you a chance to teach one of the houses as their professor."

Everybody in the room, and sort of Byleth, are surprised by Rhea's offer she made so suddenly. Claude didn't expect this to turn out. 

"Forgive me for questioning, but do you want to trust this...child, a stranger no less, who barely knows anything about teaching?" Seteth decided to share his thoughts on the matter. "How can we for sure they are trustworthy-" 

"Have faith, Seteth. There's a reason why I'm willing to allow her to be one of our professors this year. Especially since one of them ran off after the incident." Rhea tried to reason with him.

"But Rhea-" Before he could say anything, Rhea held up her hand at him.

"We can talk about this at a later time. Right now I want to know what she thinks of it." Then she looked over to her, and continued, "So tell me...do you accept the position?"

"What about Claude?" It was the first thing she asked.

"You mean your friend?" Rhea asked.

Byleth nodded, "If I become a professor, will you allow him to join a house of my choosing?"

Before the archbishop can answer, Seteth was the one to explain to her."If he wishes to, he can become one of the students, but the two houses, the Black Eagles and Blue Lions are already full except for the Golden Deer house." 

"I can only join the Golden Deer house? While Byleth still gets to choose any house that she wants to teach?" Claude asked just to clarify a few things.”Honestly, I wouldn't mind just being a student.”

"That is correct," Seteth confirmed. "Also if you have the means to pay for it."

Claude steps next to Jeralt."Hey, capt. Do you think you can spare me some-"

"Sorry kid, but that money is for my men," Jeralt muttered back. 

Well, so much for that. Claude might not get a chance to be a student at all. Unless some kind of miracle pops out of nowhere.

"How about we make a deal?" Byleth came up on the spot.

"Excuse me?" Seteth was surprised.

"If I accept the offer, then you have to let Claude become a student. It could also be considered as his reward, right?"

"That's not how it works around-" Once again, he gets interrupted.

"Of course, I'll make sure all expenses are paid for Claude," Rhea promised to her.

"Then I'll accept the position." Finally, Byleth has made her choice. 

"Now wait a moment, Rhea! We can't just give away such a big offer to someone we barely know." Seteth attempted to reason with her. 

"My decision is final. Byleth shall become our new professor, and Claude will be joining the Golden Deer as a student." Rhea declared. 

"Also I wish to be teaching the Golden Deer house." Byleth threw in on last.

Seteth was now glaring at her. While Jeralt just shook his head, and Claude tried to hold back a snicker. 

Rhea thought for a moment,” Is that you want, I’ll gladly allow you to be a professor of the Golden Deer House.” She permits. “For now you should get to know the other students at least, as well as the other professors that will work alongside you.”

“Okay,” Byleth agreed with her.

“Very well then. You should wait here, and meet with the other professors. They will explain the rest to you on how we teach our students in the academy.” The archbishop said. “And Jeralt, it would be nice that you work alongside Captain Alois and the knights. I'm sure they’ll be happy that you have come back.” 

“Fine...not like that I have a choice,” Jeralt muttered the last part. 

“Now that we are done with this. Rhea, I must speak with you at once.” Seteth still wasn't pleased with the outcome.

Rhea sighed, “Of course, Seteth.”

The archbishop and her second-in-command went to another room, leaving the three of them to remain in the chamber. 

“Well, never thought I'd get dragged into this. Force back to the Knights of Serios. Guess we’ll be stuck doing this until your service is complete.” said Jeralt, as he scratched the back of his head. “You drove a hard bargain, didn't you, kid?” 

“For a moment I thought Seteth was about to pull out his hair after you were done with him.” Claude couldn't help but laughed. “You did great, friend. Or should I call you ‘Teach’, now?”

“Teach?” Byleth repeated curiously.

“I mean you are going to be a teacher after all. Thought it would neat to call you that for short, you know.” Claude explained it to her.

“I see,” She soon understood. 

“Anyways, I'll think about head off to check on the others. I'm sure you can handle yourself.” Jeralt told her, and then shifted to Claude.”You should go check on your wyvern, we all know that she is not too keen with strangers.” 

“Oh, right! I should go check on her.” Claude realized. “I'll meet back with you soon, teach.” He said to her. 

Just when they were about to leave, Jeralt said one last thing to his daughter. “Watch out for Lady Rhea. She may look nice and generous, but she’s up to something. Don't let the guard down no matter what.”

Despite him speaking in whispers, Claude was still able to listen in. They walked out of the chamber and now found themselves in the halls. When suddenly Jeralt grabbed Claude by the shoulder that made him freeze in place. Also nearly yelp in the process. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat, too.

It took a bit of courage for Claude to look Jeralt directly at him. Seeing his face more scowl than usual. 

“Listen here, prince.” Jeralt started. Thankfully, there’s no one else but them. “I know you have this ambition to help your country and whatnot. However, you should keep in mind the people you are dragging with.”

“I know, I know. It might be selfish of me, but this is a big opportunity we can't miss. Speaking of secrets, you kept something from us as well.” Claude attempted to turn the table.

“I have my reasons why, so I can keep my daughter safe.” Still, Jeralt being vague with certain words.“Just keep in mind what you are doing. The last thing I want is Byleth getting hurt just for your cause.” 

Claude sighs heavily, “I won't let anything happen to her, promise.” He swore. “If things do go bad, I'll drop it.”

“Then you better keep that promise.” With that said, Jeralt left him on his own. 

Luckily for him, finding the stableyard wasn't too tricky. Just head down the stairs, exit out of the building, and take a left which will lead him where he needed to go. He even took the opportunity to explore some parts of structures and notable areas. He did pass some people that gave him a strange look. But he decides to ignore, despite their stares burning the back of his head. It was something he had used since he was a kid and traveling with the other mercenaries. 

Once he arrived, Claude searched through the many stables in the hope to find his wyvern. So far there are varieties of horses, pegasuses, and wyverns, but still can't find Onyx among them. A part of him wondered if she was taken somewhere else, but continued to search this place a little while longer.

He soon came across a young, female student. By the look of it, she was tending to one of the animals that are being kept. Thinking if could ask, he ended up finding at least one person her.

“Oh wow! You must’ve traveled a long way with your friend. I have never been to the mountains across Fódlan before, but it sounds lovely.” The blue-haired speak with one of the animals. Claude stops to listen to her speak. “I know it can get lonely here, but I’m sure your friend will come here soon.” She said while petting the unknown mount. “It was nice meeting you.”

The braided, blue-haired girl stepped away from the stable. As she was about to leave, she nearly accidentally bumped into him. Which causes her to look up at him with brownish-grey eyes filled with fear for some reason. 

Realizing that he eavesdrops on her conversation, Claude awkwardly smiles at her.“Oh, I didn't mean to-”

“I'm sorry!” The girl cried out, as she ran off.

“Hey wait!” Claude tried to reach out but wasn't able to stop her. He didn't mean to scare her off like that. Sometimes he hated his habit of listening to other people's conversations, even though he shouldn't do it in the first place.

Just when he thought he would continue his search, he heard a familiar roar was calling out to him.He looked around, and finally, Claude found his wyvern sticking her head from the stable she was staying in. 

“There you are, Onyx! I thought I won't ever find you.” He said as he ran up to her. Giving her some scratches which cause her to bellow, happily. As he tends to his wyvern, he just realizes something.

The girl was talking to his wyvern. He also remembers her saying something about, “across Fódlan mountain,”. 

Is she referring to Almyra? 

“But then, how did she know?” Claude wondered to himself.

More mystery continues to pile up ever since he got here. He didn't know where to begin. But one thing for sure, he can only hope that the academy will help him find some answers he seeks. All he has to do is be a student for the time being.


	4. First Day of Class

The first day of class was soon approaching. 

At this hour, it's already night and she's still awake. While staying in a room that was granted to her, which will also act as her office, too. Byleth was busy looking over the files of students she'll be teaching this year, as a small flame from the candlestick was her source of light. Helping her see the information of their backgrounds, status, place of origin, and skills. 

She has meant some of these students earlier today. The most notable one being Lorenz, who she saved earlier along with the other two house leaders. Talking with him was...interesting to say at least. He is flamboyant about his nobility status, and saying stuff like he'll be the leader that the alliance needs. Which kinda reminds her of the many noblemen that hired her father to do a job for them. But overall, not as bad as she expected to be. 

As for the other students, it did get a bit tricking when talking to them. Especially since she doesn't have someone like Claude to start up a conversation. But still, she made the attempt to speak with them individually. One in particular was a red-haired girl, named Leonie, who seemed to know her father since she kept talking about him. Then she meant a muscular, young man and his shy, more smaller friend with glasses. She remembers their names being Rapheal and Ignatz, and apparently those two are close friends since their parents are both merchants. Then she comes across a pink-haired girl, Hilda, who's in fact the younger sister of Holst Goneriel. One of the most strongest generals in the alliance, and guard Fódlan Throat. And finally, Lysithea, the youngest student in the class with incredible magical ability which many consider her as a prodigy.

The only student she never got to encounter yet was Marianne, daughter of Margrave von Edmund. From what she heard, Marianne doesn't like to be around others and hardly speaks to any ones. Some even wonder if she could even speak at all. Hopefully, she'll get to meet her on the first day of class, and get to know her. 

"You should be in bed by now." A familiar voice echoed in her head.

"In a moment." She answered back.

Sothis exhale, aggravating,"A good professor would be asleep by this hour." She said. "Staying up this late would leave you with no energy to do your work. How else are you going to be teaching those children?"

Byleth thought for a moment to consider it. Looking out the window to see how dark it was outside. Which only proves to Sothis that she is right that it’s getting late.

"Maybe you are right.” She sighs. “It's just...I need to prepare myself for tomorrow." 

"I understand, but it's better to get your rest sooner than later." The phantom girl said. "Your students won't be able to learn from a tired professor, you know. These children are the future of Fódlan, and it is up to you to guide them well." Again, she brought up another point. “Just like I'm doing with you.”

"Alright, I will." The young woman put down her files in neat stacks, as she got up from the chair.

"Good....because...I-I'm... getting sleepy." Sothis's voice became a yawn, as she went silent. Leaving with her own thoughts floating in her head. 

After putting her files away in the desk drawer, she blew out the candle and the room nearly went dark; if it weren't for the moonglow shining from outside. Despite the limited vision, Byleth was able to maneuver to where her bed is. She sat down on the soft mattress, as she took off her boots and some of her clothing, then letting them drop onto the floor. 

Byleth lies on the bed while her head rests on a fluffy pillow. Staring at the ceiling as she waited for the urge to sleep to take over her body. It didn’t long until she felt her eyelids getting heavy by the seconds that she could no longer keep them open. As the hours went by, she was able to sleep peacefully. There was no dream of Sothis, nor other strange images that she has seen before. This time, she was able to form her own dream of a verdant landscape, where wyverns fly in the open blue sky, and a younger self with a young boy running around the field.

The more she dreamed, the more hours went by. And soon enough, she feels warmth begin to creep on her skin. Her eyelids fluttered open while her upper-body lifted up, and her arms stretched out with the motion. She yawns as she rubs her tired eye from a long night of sleep. Her vision started to clear up, showing her room look slightly brighter. She got up from the bed, and then went to a nearby widow. Seeing the rising sun cast a rosy hue across the powder blue sky.

Byleth realized it was early in the morning. Since class won't start around this hour, she got plenty of time to get certain things done. Walking away from the widow, and toward the dresser to pick out an attire for today. She simply chose a black coat, a midriff top, and shorts. Along with boots, silver armguards, and a knee-brace. And finally, she made sure her dagger got properly attached to her belt. Once she got dressed, she looked at a full length mirror to check her appearance. Nodding at herself that she was good enough as she already is. With that done, Byleth decided to walk out from her room.

Stepping outside, she soon sees a young man is looking toward the morning sky while his back is facing her. For a brief moment, she thought it was just a regular student who got up early. But once she sees a familiar braid dangling from the side of his head, Byleth already knows who he was.

"Claude?" She called out.

When he turned around, he smiled at her."Hey, teach." Claude greeted as he wave at her. "Look like you woke yourself up." 

"You're up early." Byleth noted.

"Yup! I did some meditating, and explored the place, too." He said while rolling one of his arms."I also got to meet up with your dad. He told me that we should join him for breakfast, before the dining hall gets too crowded." Claude explained to her."He even made your favorite. Guess is his way to celebrate your first day as a professor." 

"Is that so?" Thinking about her father cooking made her a bit hungry. "Mhmm...guess we still have some time, before meeting with Rhea and class start."

"Well, we better get going. Can't leave your dad waiting on us." He said while Byleth only nods at him in agreement.

Byleth follows him where they are needed to go. It didn't take them too long to arrived at the dining hall. She sees the wooden doors are wide open, and when they step inside, there is hardly anybody but the working staff doing their duties. Getting everything else ready once the students and other members wake up. 

After a quick observation, Byleth can see her father was standing by a table at the end of the dining hall. 

"Hey, kid! Over here!" He waved at them. As they walk toward him, Byleth can smell a savory scent that made her mouth water. And yet, she retained her usual stoic demeanor."Glad that you two made it in time." Jeralt said while pulling out a chair for her. 

"Thanks," She said, gratefully. 

"Look great as usual, Capt." Claude examined his plate filled with food. 

"Good to know. Now eat up before it gets cold." said Jeralt, as he sat next to her. 

The three of them start to eat their breakfast they were each given. Byleth already wolfed down some eggs, and grabbed a piece of biscuit that she smeared it with jam. After taking a whole bite from it, she took a glass of orange juice, chugging it down until it was half way empty, and slamming the glass down onto the table. Then sighing as she wiped her mouth with her own arm. When she looked back up, her father was giving her a look.

"Hey, slow down, kid. There's no need to rush yourself." Jeralt said.

"Sorry father." She apologized.

"Look, I get this is your first day as professor." He noted. "Still you need to go at a steady pace, there is no need to rush in one sitting. You got that?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Good, and as for you." Jeralt glances directly at Claude. Who was sitting across the table with his mouth full of food. "You better not cause any trouble, or make her job any more difficult." 

Claude swallowed his chewed up food first, before he answered. "Come on, I hardly cause any trouble when Byleth is around."

"The time you made your special 'potion' ring any bells?" Jeralt reminded him.

"Oh, come on! That was one time!" Claude tries to defend himself. 

“Your wyvern?” He listened.

“I can explain-” 

“Or that time where Byleth have to-”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Claude interrupted him. "Beside...I haven't caused any accidents with my own experiments for the past months."

"For now," Jeralt added in."I'm only saying since this job is important to Byleth. So better keep those schemes you come up to yourself during class." 

Claude sighs in defeat."You're right." he agreed. "I'll keep that in mind." After saying that, Jeralt gave him a nod of approval. 

Byleth was still eating during the whole banter between her father and Claude. Honestly, it was amusing to watch. And thankfully, it didn't escalate too much when they had these sorts of talks. Her father may be harsh at times, but he just looks out for Claude. 

Soon enough, they were able to finish their breakfast. Just when the students and other faculty members are already beginning to pour in the dining hall. Byleth, Claude, and Jeralt choose an exit that leads them to the main hall entrance.

"Well, I'm heading off now." Jeralt announced. "I'll be seeing you two later." 

"See ya, Capt." 

"Take care," said Byleth.

Jeralt only smile, as he left the two of them on their own. Byleth went in another direction while Claude follow her. When they reached to certain building where she supposed to go, Claude was still behind her. 

"Aren't you supposed to get ready for class?" Byleth glances at him when she ask.

"Already got that done. I'm just going to wait for you, so we can go together."

"You can go without me." 

"I know, but I like to stick with you a little longer." Claude admitted. "Beside it would be more fun to surprise them to go together since our house doesn't know who their professor and student are yet." He made his signature smirk to hide away his true intentions. 

Byleth couldn't help, but smile back at him. "Alright, we can go together." She said. “However, you're gonna have to wait. I'll still need to meet with Rhea, Seteth, and the other professors." 

"Sure thing, teach." He nodded. 

And with that said, Byleth went up stairs while Claude remained on the first floor. The guards that stood outside from the archbishop chamber allow her to pass. As she went through the double doors, she see Seteth and Rhea are the only one inside. Talking in a quiet voice with each other until she came in.

Seteth then straightened himself up, and stood beside Rhea in the same spot since yesterday. While Rhea just made the same usual smile at Byleth.

"You arrive sooner than expected." Seteth noted.

"Or maybe the rest are just late." Byleth let it slip, as Seteth scowled at her.

"How are you enjoying time at the academy thus far?" Rhea then asked. "There are many kinds of well-intentioned souls within these halls. I hope you took the opportunity to get to know students from the Golden Deers House."

"Along with some of the students from the other houses." Seteth added in. "I still believe it was rash of you to make such a big decision from the day prior. All because a of yours friend was placed in that house." He flickered his eyes at both her and Rhea. 

"I did, and I still stand by my choice." Byleth answered confidently.

"So your heart and mind is already set." The archbishop said, softly. "All I can ask you is to guide your students with the utmost care, kindness, and sincerity."

"Those students are in your hands now. I must note that I'm against trusting someone lacking a trackable record such as yourself with such a task." Seteth expressed his concern. "However, I must comply with the archbishop's desire." 

Just then, she hears the massive doors opening up from behind. She looked over to see the two professors she had meant since yesterday. She recognizes the woman being a former songstress, namely Manuela, and a researcher being Hanamen. When she first meant them, they were actually interesting to say at least. Also they didn't seem to mind her choosing a house before them. 

"Ah, professor. I see you already beat us on the first day of class."   
Manuela greeted in her own way. 

"I think it shows that you take your job seriously unlike our previous professor." Hanamen mentioned. 

"She certainly is." Manuela agreed.

The young mercenary just stood there, and listened to what they had to say about her. A part of her was thankful there are some people who didn't distrust her.

The room then went quiet, when Rhea began to speak once again."Now they all gather here. I like thanks all of you for choosing to teach this year." 

"These are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fódlan's future on their shoulders. I appreciate what honor it is to lead them." Before any of them can continue, someone suddenly appears in the middle of their meeting.

Byleth watches as a young girl in a short, fluffy black dress walks in unaware of what's happening right now. Her vibrant green hair is almost a similar shade of green like Rhea. While her sea emerald, green eyes look similar to Seteth. She starts to wonder whether they are all related somehow.

"Brother?" The girl started until she noticed her along with the other professors."Oh! I'm sincerely sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." She got all flustered when she finally realized. 

"I'm in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it something urgent." All of a sudden, Seteth grew very concerned for the young girl.

"No, no, it's nothing important." Flayn shook her head at him. Once her eyes meant with Byleth, she looked rather surprised when she saw her. "Oh...who is this?" 

Seteth deeply sigh, "This is our newest professor, Byleth."

"Oh my! A new addition to the officer academy!" Flayn smiled widely when she heard it from him. "Please to meet you, professor. I am Seteth's little sister, Flayn!" She happily introduced herself.

Before Byleth can say anything, Seteth curtly spoke in,"Let us focus on the topic in hand." He steered back the meeting that he needed to be talked about. "There is something else you should all know. In a few days we will have a mock battle between the three houses. This battle is intended to show us the current progress of the students. Along with your teaching abilities as well." He informed them about the upcoming event."Remember, you are only allowed up to four members which include their house leader. Please don't disappoint the archbishop. That is all." 

After he finished informing them of the upcoming event, the meeting ended right there. Seteth made all of them leave the chamber, so he can speak with his sister as well as Rhea privately. Manuela and Hanamen decided to do a few things, before heading to their class. As for Byleth, she went back to where Claude was waiting. 

It wasn't hard to find him at all. He was sitting on one of the table benches, reading a book and resting his head on one hand. Once he spotted her, Claude immediately shut his book close as he ran up to her.

"Hey, teach? How was it?" He soon asked.

"Not bad," she replied. "We're going to have a mock battle in a few days. Just to see our progress in teaching the students in combat."

"A mock battle, huh? That one way to start off the school year." Claude said while scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure we got this in the bag. Having you on our side, those other houses don't stand a chance." 

"If we can get the students to train enough to handle a three way battle." Byleth held her chin, as she started to think. "It's going to take some training to see which of the students are capable enough." 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out together. With your skills and my schemes, we can handle this!" 

"Didn't my father say no scheming?" Byleth reminded him.

"Ah, he only says in class. Never did he say anything about using it for battle tactics." Claude's sneaking grin grew wider.

Byleth stares at him blankly until she breaks into a smile, too. "I should have known you would." 

Working together for about a year, Claude still finds a way to surprise her. It was best for the most part that is. She can still recall one of his schemes that got them so much trouble with their parents, and yet, it was the most fun she ever had in her childhood. And now, he uses the schemes for something much greater. She just has to make sure to keep them in check.

Soon enough, they are now heading to their class. The classrooms aren't that far from where they are. When they arrive there, Byleth notices the walls are decorated with different color flags. Each framing the doors to represent the three houses. The red flag with black eagle in the middle, the blue flag with a roaring lion, and finally, a yellow flag with a deer embroidered. 

There was no need to guess, as they went to the door that had the Golden Deer flags on it. When she opens the wooden door, she sees all the students are standing around, and doing their own business until she arrives with Claude. They all look at her with mouth gaping, and eye-wides with excitement. They all gathered in front of them, as the house leader stood in the center of his classmates.

"Wait, what?! You are our new professor!" The pink-haired girl she recognizes to be Hilda. "I didn't expect this since I thought you will be one of the new knights."

"I never knew someone close to our age can become a professor-Oh! I'm...um, didn't mean it in a bad way!" The boy with rounded-glasses, named Ignatz, stuttered at the end.

"Alright! I knew Captain Jeralt's daughter will be joining us!" Said the red-haired girl that stood beside the house leader.

"Not just that, but we also got yourself a new student, too." The youngest student, Lysithea, was the first to notice Claude. "I thought it was just a rumor that was going around, but it turned out to be true. Who are you anyway? How come you weren't with us this morning?"

"Yeah! It's nice to meet someone new." said the much larger young man, Rapheal.

Claude put on a smile,"You guys can just call me Claude." He simply revealed to them. "And by the way, I was with my friend who is standing right next to me. Ain't that right, teach?" 

Byleth only needed to nod her head to confirm. Which made most of the students become more surprised by the revelation.

"Your friend with the professor? Which can also mean you work alongside Jeralt?" Leonie was now asking him.

"Yup!" Claude said proudly.

"For how long did you know each other?"

"Where did you first meet, and how did you end up working for Captain Jeralt?" 

"Are you strong as the professor?" 

"How did you get into the academy?" One question after another. Everybody is trying to get to know her and Claude at the same time. They did their best to answer each of their questions, but another one would just just pop up. 

During all that, Byleth soon notices someone. Standing silently behind from the rest of her new students is a girl with sky-colored blue hair, braided in a tight bun with many strands of hairs sticking out. If she was not mistaken; that girl could very well be Marianne, the only student she has yet to get to know. Unlike the rest of her peers, she wasn't asking any questions nor made an attempt. She just stood there while listening to them. When she tries to make eye contact with her, Marianne slightly flinches and tries to hide away. Almost like a frightened bird trying to hide among the tree branches.

It wasn't only her, who was staring at her. Claude also seems to notice the hidden girl as well. Despite his fellow classmates trying to get his attention. She can already tell that he has taken an interest in the silent girl. Not sure why yet, but knowing Claude, he may have discovered something about her. 

Just before she can get a chance to speak with Marianne, Lorenz clears up his voice which makes everybody in the room quiet down. "Now, now, everyone. It's not proper to bombard our professor and Claude with questions. I'm sure they will answer to them in due time."He managed to get his housemates to hold onto their question. "Pardon for my classmate's behavior. Some of them can easily get excited when some such as yourself choose this house. I do have to admit that this house has a tendency to be quite rowdy from time to time." The purple-haired described it to her. "The Golden Deer is made up of nobles and commoners as you can tell. Which is why it can be like this in most occasions."

"Jeez, Lorenz. You make it sound like a bad thing." Leonie dropped in. 

"It's not like that, Leonie. I'm only informing the professor at our current state. Especially since this house has the most commoners than any other house." Lorenz shook his head at Leonie, as he went on explaining. 

"Either way it sounds like my kind of class." said Claude while folding his arms behind his back. "Being around uptight folks doesn't suit me at all. Having a good mix of the two will definitely make this class very interesting." 

Lorenz just gave him a strange look, but continued speaking anyway. “I'm sure with you as our professor, you'll be teaching us the ways that could lead us to a brighter future for the Leicester Alliance!" He expressed with such boisterousness. “After all, you're the one and only, Byleth Eisner. Daughter of a well-renowned mercenary that once was the captain of the Knight of Serios. Who fought bravely against the bandits, as well as protecting the lives of Prince Dimitri and The imperial princess, Edelgard." 

"Woah! You almost sacrificed yourself for Edelgard and Dimitri!?" Hilda was taken aback."That's crazy!"

Every student is now more impressed than ever. Each and every one of them, minus for Marianne, are excited to have someone like her to be teaching them. Despite not looking like it, Byleth feels overwhelmed. 

"I'm certain that this year will go down in history. Which is why I'm looking forward to learning under your tutelage." Lorenz said with high hope. 

"I'll do my best." That's all she can say to him. "Now let us begin class then shall we."

Everybody in the room seemed to agree with that. Each of them including Claude and Lorenz went to their tables, while she went behind a massive desk filled with supplies that she could use in class. Looking back she watches as each student sits in their assigned seat. Claude was sitting in front of the class with Marianne as his assigned partner. 

Now that all students found their seats. Byleth picked up a piece of chalk, and went to the nearby chalkboard. Just as she pressed against the surface, a small voice spoke to her from the depth of her mind.

"Well, well, already becoming their favorite professor." Byleth could've sworn she heard Sothis giggles at her. "I'm sure you'll do well, after all, I'm with you right now." Sothis made her attempt to give her some encouragement.

Byleth simply accepted, and began writing on the chalkboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to those who supportive this fic thus far. Seeing your comment and leaving kudos, show how much you guys are enjoy reading it.
> 
> Please note update will be slow since I'm currently taking classes.


	5. A Moment of Leisure

Waking up on the floor it's not the best way to start his morning. For like the third time this week. Claude groans in dismay, as he rubs the swollen bump. Which was hidden beneath his bandanna wrapped around his forehead. Still tender and bruised from his little accident. 

Claude knows being a mere student has its downside. One of which is not getting a bigger bed. Even if he could get his friend to persuade the higher-ups, he can't take advantage of his connection with Byleth. Otherwise, people like Seteth will catch on to them. 

Besides, he should be grateful for the opportunity he was given. There’s no point in complaining since he was just a mere mercenary, who got lucky enough to become a student at Garreg Mach. All thanks to his friend that got him in. And so, he has to work with what he got to find the answers he seeks. 

As for the bed problem, well….he just going to have to pray that his handsome face doesn't hit the hard wooden floor. 

Today it was one of those rare occasions that he ended up sleeping in. It’s already getting close to noon. Since there is no class, Claude decides to spend his free time with Byleth. Maybe get a chance to talk about their strategies for the upcoming mock battle, or

any information they learn about the Church of Serios. 

When he’s about to walk past the greenhouse. He caught sight of a familiar pair of students talking with each other. Without a doubt, it was Lorenz, thanks to his ridiculous haircut, and Leonie as well.

“Hey, you two!” Claude waves at them.

“How is it going, Claude?” Leonie did the same.

“Greetings,” Lorenz spoke fluently. “Care to join us in our discussion. Leonie and I were recently speaking about the professor.”

“Yeah, and speaking of which. I still want to know how did you get to join Captain Jeralt’s group.” Leonie still hasn't let go of that since they first meant in class.

Claude shook his head at her, “I already told you, Teach got her pops to let me join once I’m old enough.” 

“Just like that?” Leonie doesn’t seem satisfied with his answers. 

“Quite a simple answer, but I can see why someone such as Jeralt allowed you into his ranks. Especially with your impressive archery skills.” Lorenz praised.

“You think so? And here I thought that my skills would go unnoticed.” Though admittedly, he did feel set aside by Lorenz, Edelgard, and Dimitri when they first meant. “I felt so overshadowed since you and the other were all over my friend. I was there too, you know.” He acted like he was genuinely hurt.

“O-oh, um… I didn't know you felt that way. Please accept my humble apology for overlooking you.” Lorenz profusely apologized. 

He couldn't keep his face straight anymore. “Haha! I'm only joking, Lorenz.” Letting out a laugh which made the house leader feel embarrassed for falling for one of his acts “Lighten up a little. You don't need to be so formal all the time.”

“If only, but I am the future leader of the Leicester Alliance. I must act in a certain way at all times. How else would live up to expectations?” Lorenz explained to him.

Leonis rolled her eyes, and groaned at him.“Ugh! Here we go again with the nobility talk. We get it now, Lorenz. Don’t you have anything better to say?”

“I can assure you, I have plenty of more things to say if you like to hear through it.” 

As much as he likes to watch a spectacle between a nobleman and village girl, Claude got others' plans he needed to do. “Sorry to change the subject, but any chance have you seen, Teach?” 

“I think so.” Leonie scratches her chin.

“Mhmm,” The purple-haired young man hummed thoughtfully. “Last I saw of her was doing all sorts of tasks for the students and faculty members,” Lorenz recalled.

"Yeah, I saw her planting seeds for somebody at the greenhouse. Then she went to the dining halls to share a meal with two other students. Even went fishing to catch a fish for Seteth's little sister." Leonie remembered some stuff that Byleth did."Not sure what else she did after that. The professor sure does like helping others. A bit too much if you ask me."    
  
"That’s Teach alright." Claude smiles fondly. 

It kinda brings back memories of when they were young. How she always helps him with his scheme, supporting her father, or simply helps random strangers in need.   
  
"No doubt the archbishop made an excellent choice of choosing her as our new professor.” He also expressed his own opinion as well.“Also good residence to the last one. I never understand how on earth the previous professor got hired in the first place." Lorenz grumbled at the end.

Hearing that from him was good to know. That his dear friend is already getting on people’s “good side”. Especially with someone like Lorenz. This could give them a good advantage by being close to the future leader of the alliance. 

“That's nice to know, Lorenz. As much as I like to continue this chat, I still need to find Teach.” He said. “By any chance you know where she is now?”

“I think she went to the horse stable.” Leonie thoughts. 

“Possibly since I also saw her wandering around that area, too. Perhaps she could still be there if you hurry.” Lorenz added in.

“Is that so? Well, better check it out at least.” Maybe they could be right or wrong, but either way, he still has plenty of time. “Oh, thanks by the way.” He said, before heading off in another direction while they bid him a farewell.

The stable yard wasn't that far away. Took him a couple of minutes to get there at his own pace. As soon as he arrived there, there weren't many people around. Only the horses in their stables while some of the stray cats lounge on tops on crates, barrels, and stone walls. The reason why there are so many cats and dogs roaming around the area is that they act as pest controls. Also, some of them are pure breeds from the noble houses that were gifted to the church. A neat little fact he learned from a library book, he was lucky to get his hand. 

He checked around the place but didn't find Byleth here. Running his hand through his hair, he started to think where she could be. Just around the corner, he came across an interesting sight that made him stand in place. A familiar scene he experienced before when he first met his classmate. Only this time, there’s another student from a different house.

“T-Thanks you…your highness.” Marianne stuttered. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Dimitri responded. “But please, you don’t need to speak to me with such formality. Simply calling by my name is enough.” 

“B-but I…”

“It’s alright.” The young prince reassured her.

“Oh, okay. Dimi-“ 

She was almost about to say his name, but then her eyes made contact with Claude. Her eyes widened with fear just like last time. Immediately, without saying a word, Marianne ran off like a doe escaping from a hunter. Dimitri tried to stop her, but she was already gone. The poor prince didn’t know what just happened. Thinking he did something wrong until he finally saw Claude, too. 

“Claude? How long have you been here?” He asked.

“A while, your princeliness,” Claude answers, as he walks up to him. “And, wow! I’m impressed.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Dimitri didn’t seem to understand.

“Well, you see. Ever since the start of class, I was assigned as her seating partner. She barely uttered a word. Only when the professor speaks to her.” Claude gives him a brief explanation. “So tell me, what’s your secrets?” 

“Secret?” Dimitri was now utterly confused.

“In getting her to talk,” Claude stated.

The young prince just stared at him, “Since you ask… maybe respecting her boundaries is one thing you can do.” He dropped that one detail on him. “And not force her into a discussion she doesn’t feel comfortable with. Any decent person should know that.” 

“Yeah, I should improve on that.” Claude considered those words. He could’ve left it there, and moved on with his life. However, after seeing them together, Claude can’t help but feels like the two of them have some kind of history. Maybe it is, or maybe it is not. If he managed to get him to say anything else that would be great. “You seem to know her well, Dimitri. Got any more secrets for me then?”

The poor prince's face turned faintly red.“Claude, you are doing the opposite of what I told you! I just hope you don't do that to her.” There was a brief concern in his voice.

“Alright fine. I see your point.” He sighed. Maybe he got a little too eager thinking Dimitri would reveal something to him. “Before I head off, by any chance have you seen Teach?”

“You mean Professor Byleth?” He asked.

“Yup!” He nodded.

Dimitri cupped his chin and closed his eyes for a second. “I do believe I saw her going to the library, though I’m not sure she would be there still.”

Funny sounds like what he last heard. Still, he’s going there anyway. 

“Okay, thanks. Till we meet again, your princeliness.” And once again, he continued his search for Byleth.

So far, his day has been spent going all over the place. Climbing up and down multiple stairs. Then going in and out of the building. Some of the people were beginning to stare at him, but he didn’t care much. In his mind, all he wants to do is find Byleth. 

Stepping inside the library, Claude feels something is off about this place. Not sure why, but he kept his guard up. Looking around both the lower and upper section, sadly, Byleth wasn’t here either. Now that he’s here. Maybe he could check out some more books to take back to his room. The one that got him interested was history about three territories: empire, kingdom, and alliance. Plus one about crests he found that was hiding in the far back on the shelf. 

As he carried the books, he went to the checkout desk. Only to find Edelgard and her retainer, Hubert, are speaking to the librarian in a hush tunes voice. Before he got a chance to eavesdrop, Hubert turned around and narrowed his visible eye at him. It’s kinda off-putting since the color of his eyes is sickly yellow. 

“You,” Hubert started in a dark tone. “Dare to eavesdrop on Lady Edelgard 

“Me? Eavesdrop? I’m just wanting to check out these books.” He held up one of them to emphasize it.

“A likely story.” He muttered out while still glaring dagger at him. 

_ Okay, this got suddenly tense. _ Claude thought to himself. Having this strange urge to pull the collar of his uniform. Hubert was about to say something else until the old librarian seemed to notice him.

“Ah, you again. Here’s for more books I see?” The old man sweetly smiled at him.

“Uh-huh!” Claude nodded at him.

“Good to see there are still some youths that enjoy reading. Now let me help you with those.” 

“Thanks, Tomas.” Claude handed the books to him.

As the elderly man does his thing, Edelgard now looks at him in a certain way. It kinda like she was studying him similarly to Byleth when they first met. “Find anything interesting, princess?” He hinted a smirk at her.

Edelgard let out a huffed, “I find it fascinating you already collected many books for yourself.” 

“Hey, when you're constantly going around places in Fodlan. It's hard to find the time to read, or get any good books with any kind of information.” 

“It’s kind of a shame. Leaving those who aren’t in the nobility to access this kind of knowledge.” Edelgard said.

“Aren’t you the imperial princess? I’m sure you can make that change.” Claude pointed out.

“Within the empire, I could. But not the rest of Fodlan...” Her words grew faint at the last part. 

Claude can sense that Edelgard was keeping something to her. Knowing that Hubert is still beside her, he’s going to have to pick his words carefully.

“Sound very ambitious, Eldelgard.” He noted. “Who knows? Maybe if you can befriend Dimitri and Lorenz. You can all help each other to make a better change for Fodlan.” 

Edelgard’s brow quirks up, “It sounds like a pipe dream.” 

Claude couldn’t hold back a chuckle, “You have no idea how many times I heard that before.” He said. “But hey, having a dream doesn’t hurt.”

“It takes more than a simple dream to achieve anything. You either make it happen or not, no matter the cost.” Eldelgard said with such confidence in her stance.

“You sure about that?” Claude’s smirk grew even wider.

Just when his conservation is about to get interesting. The librarian then handed him his books.

“Here you go, young man.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Claude said, after getting the books.

Not even a second, Hubert made a dry cough to get their attention. “Lady Eldelgard, I think it’s time for us to go. We have an appointment to make.” 

Edelgard sigh, “Very well then.” She glanced at him one last time. “Maybe we can continue this next time.”

“You betcha!” He agreed.

And with that said, Edelgard left the library with her retainer. While he decides to leave as well. Just going in another direction with his brand new books to read at night. Maybe he should have at least dropped them off in his room first, before going back on his search.

Arriving back where he first started. He was soon surprised when he finally found her. Standing by one of many rooms, holding a basket in her arms. 

“Hey, Teach!” He began to run toward her.

“There you are, Claude. I've been looking all over for you.” Byleth explained to him.

“You did? Same thing!” He laughed at how the whole day turned out.

Almost felt like it had been arranged by fate itself. Just they can have a good laugh at them. 

Byleth made a small attempt to smile, “Also got this from Lorenz.” She holds up a basket full with all sorts of goodies. Also, a tea set included, too. “He’s said it’s a welcome present.”

“Really now?” Claude examined it a bit.

Seeing small cans of cookies, pouches of tea, and tea sets that were chosen. He gotta admit that Lorenz has picked some of the good stuff that only a noble can afford.

“I think it has Almyra Pine Needle. Maybe you want to try some with me?” Byleth offered.

“Wait, wait, wait, you mean now?” Claude’s face suddenly turns warm. “Just you and me...having tea?” 

“Yes,” She replied, “Are you busy at the moment?” 

“No, no, no!” He said frantically. “I would love to join you for tea! Just let me leave these books back in my room. Then we could get some tea.” 

“Alright,” Byleth understood. 

Claude couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He hates it when he does that in front of Byleth. It just leaves him such an awkward mess. He thought by the time he got older, he would get over it. However, it has only become stronger ever since they reunited a year ago. 

Byleth is his one and only friend. He doesn’t want anything to change between them. Right now, they need to act their roles. Byleth being a professor, and him being her student. In order to get a step closer to fulfilling his dreams. That's all they need to do this year.

Maybe a nice cup of Almyra Pine Needle will calm his nerves. He was all over the place, after all. And now, he just wants to relax with his friend. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back writing this since I finish my semester. And wow, I’m happy that this au is still getting attention this far. 
> 
> Also sorry if this one seems more laid back, and establishing certain pairs that would play a major role in this fic. Just to let you guys that in most of the Claudeth moments it’s just Claude being a disaster around Byleth. He’ll come to terms with feelings toward her eventually in the time skip...if I ever make it there.
> 
> Up next, we’re getting a new perspective.
> 
> Ps: I edited this chapter for grammar mistakes. Might try to do it for the other chapters.


End file.
